Algorithmic composition is a technique of using algorithms to generate music. Various types of algorithms may be used in the generation of music, including, stochastic algorithms. Generally, a stochastic algorithm includes a process that uses a collection of random variables to generate a random value. There are various types of stochastic algorithms, including, e.g., Markov chains and Gaussian distributions.